


The L word

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dispute, inspired by the author life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many hit can we take before we lose the ability to love? It took Harvey betrayal, a divorce and hopes to take him down. Like a predator takes down his prey with force and no remorse.</p><p>How many times can we get our heart broken, into a million pieces, before we mistake Love for Lust?  </p><p>The L word</p><p>Do you Love or Lust after someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, i am sorry for the mistakes. i have no beta :(

On a late night of work, Harvey was doing his share of work, trying his best to close the deal as soon as possible but he couldn’t focus. He had a bad feeling, like something was going to happen so he felt like he was just waiting for it. And the stress of work wasn’t helping at all. 

He stood, going to pour himself a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves when Michael came to him in a fury. So that’s when shit hits the fan, I guess, he thought.

‘We need to talk” He said confronting his former boss, trying not to let him overpower him. Harvey had that effect on him. 

“What did I do this time?” simply answered Harvey. Waiting for Mike to… He somehow knew that something wrong with him lately. He didn’t look at him the same; his blue eyes were tainted with sadness, resignation. 

Even though he didn’t want to admit it, Harvey knew why Mike seemed so angry. It was just too troublesome for the lawyer to think about it. He was never…No… He wasn’t into feelings anymore. Too tiresome for him.

After a betrayal from the person he loved the most, later a divorce from another person he thought was the one and all the harassment he got because of money or his looks, feelings became too much for him. 

Love seemed to painful so with time, like a mechanic reflex that avoid us to get hurt, his mind put love in that kind of category. When he met someone he could love, automatically his mind set firewalls to avoid such thing to happen. He built walls so high that even him couldn’t take them down if he wanted to. 

Like a survival instinct, he can’t go against it. 

Harvey was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice, someone talking to him but too far to understand. He realized it was Michael’s voice. 

He finally came to his sense like he left his body for a while, he saw His lover talking to him making big hands gestures. By the way he looked, he was too far gone to just stop, even though Harvey skipped the beginning of his speech, he knew too well what was coming. 

“…You just have a fucking big mouth Harvey! All talk but nothing real… God you’re so good with words, you twist them and use them however you want! That’s why you’re a fucking good lawyer…”

Harvey stood there watching his lover spill his anger on him. He was taken aback, he saw that coming but seeing Michael so angry and sad made him feel so guilty. 

He thought he played it well this time. He even believed himself. Mike approached him yelling even more like Harvey would understand the situation better.

“ You talk about love, you use big beautiful word but really…. Do you even know what it is anymore, Harvey?”

“ Of course mike! For fuck’s sake what are you talking about?! I love you what do you want more?!” Said Harvey trying to play his role until the end. 

Maybe it would be less painful for Michael if he thought he was the one to leave. 

Michael eyed him a moment before sighing, he was tired. But he was no fool, love was not what Harvey thought he felt.

“You love to fuck me Harvey, you do not love ME. I understood it well these past few months. I can tell you without doubt that you never loved me, you loved once and you forgot how to do it all over again… It’s hurting me by just admitting it Harvey but do you even realize you forgot how to love?!”

“Again mike you’re talking no sense! How could I do that when I know for sure I love you?!”

“Lusting ain’t love Harvey…I know the shit you’ve came through, along the way you lost it Harvey, you lost the ability to love again. If someone, more attractive than me, shows up you’ll think that you love him too… Harvey, please I am hurt enough…”

Michael left the office, going straight home taking with him some cases. He knew that staying at work would be too tiring for him. 

Since day one he knew that a relationship with Harvey would be kind of hard but realizing that Harvey couldn’t love him just broke his heart. But sooner than later this relationship would’ve ended, thought mike. Comforting himself.

Back in the office, Harvey took another glass of whiskey. He couldn’t tell if Mike was right or it’s just he didn’t meet the right person yet. That person everyone is talking about, a soulmate.

Harvey Specter was no man to wait around for some fairytale to happen, but if this person really existed she or he surely took her sweet time to find him.

Deep down, he prayed for Michael to be it. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story is kind of … Well I spoke of myself, I am Harvey. And Mike is my Ex-Husband.
> 
> He used to tell me ' You use words so well, you twist them and make them weapons! You should have been a fucking lawyer!"
> 
> I wanted to put some of my pain in this story, let it outside so that I can let it go.
> 
> Please review or a kudo; Thank you for reading.


End file.
